Life starts now
by shivaleecious
Summary: Ça commence par un PWP pour aller vers plus et peut-être se finir en romance... SasuNaru dans une histoire simple mais pas facile à résumer. J'espère que vous lui laisserez une chance.
1. Flesh

**Titre:** Flesh  
><strong>Genre:<strong> PWP  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: SasuNaru  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Langage cru, vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre cette histoire en ligne avant de l'avoir finie avec mon autre pairing, mais après harcèlement d'une personne que je ne citerais pas qui m'en veux toujours de ne jamais rien faire pour les anniversaires et autres jours « spéciaux »… Bref voilà donc « Flesh » pour ce jour particulier !<strong>

**Note 2 : C'est mon premier PWP et je sais que c'est étrange venant de moi vu que je hais écrire des lemon mais Ultima (mon « tendre » dictateur de cerveau) ne m'a pas laissé le choix!**

**Note 3 : A la base je devais juste écrire ce petit truc citronné mais j'ai déjà un OS de fini et d'autres à venir qui traitent de la suite des aventures de ces deux là et qui développent vraiment leur relation et leur offrent une vraie histoire. La suite s'appelle « The gift » est le ton est totalement différent.**

**Note 3 : Bon vous vous doutez que je n'aime pas ce texte, c'est un lemon donc forcement je le trouve à ch***. Je préviens juste qu'il est assez vulgaire parfois et que donc si vous êtes prudes il vaut mieux éviter. Et pardonnez mes fautes comme vous le faites toujours !**

**Note 4 : Disons que le cuir se coupe facilement avec une lame ok? Et que personne ne trainait dans les couloirs! XD**

**Note 5 : Je vous rappelle que ceci est une fiction et que par conséquent dans la "vraie" vie il ne faut JAMAIS oublier le préservatif.**

**Note 6 : Je me suis vraiment forcée pour ce lemon, je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur sexuelle mais je suis contente et soulagée d'avoir pu l'écrire en une nuit et j'espère que ce premier essai ne sera pas trop mauvais ou horrible à lire.**

**Information sur les publications d'autres fictions : Harem et WTS à venir ! Avant les fêtes c'est promis !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flesh<strong>

Sasuke dévia une nouvelle fois le regard vers son partenaire de TP.

Ce petit con avait raté cinq jours de cours et aujourd'hui il débarquait comme une fleur et ne lui adressait pas un seul mot.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin des cours et Naruto n'avait rien dit, en dehors des « oui » et « non » nécessaire à la réalisation de leurs travaux.

Dire qu'il s'était assis à la même paillasse que lui malgré les regards ahuris du reste des élèves et que cet enfoiré osait le traiter comme un être invisible et sans intérêt.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce mec !

Détester cette façon qu'il avait de se cambrer juste devant ses yeux, détester sa putain de bouche, les horreurs qu'elle sortait et les merveilles qu'elle pouvait offrir, détester son air joueur, presque moqueur et les regards coquins qu'il s'amusait à lui offrir.

Bordel ce qu'il pouvait désirer ce mec !

**W**

Naruto sentait le regard insistant de son voisin de paillasse depuis tout à l'heure, se délectant de la moindre caresse que les yeux avides de ce dernier lui offraient, prenant un malin plaisir à l'ignorer totalement malgré sa colère plus qu'évidente.

Jugeant qu'il était resté bien trop sage et qu'il pouvait pousser le jeu un peu plus loin il tourna brusquement la tête vers le brun, planta son regard pétillant dans le sien, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Sasuke tressaillit, alors qu'un frisson agréable le traversait.

Il connaissait trop bien ce regard et toutes les promesses qui s'y cachaient.

L'autre s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres, ravi de voir que le brun ne les quittait pas des yeux avant de se lever doucement pour se retrouver d'un geste souple derrière lui.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur celle de l'Uchiwa qui était depuis plus d'une dizaine de minute accrochée au microscope.

-C'est ce qui se trouve là que tu es censé observer… Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Bien que je comprenne aisément que je sois bien plus fascinant.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui pour être bien sûr que personne ne les regardait, ils avaient beau être au fond de la classe, ça n'en restait pas moins très dangereux de s'exposer ainsi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il avait tenté de prendre une voix neutre mais Naruto sentait parfaitement son trouble.

-Je ne fais qu'aider mon binôme, rien de plus. Répondit-il d'un ton moqueur, sa main gauche se faufilant sous le tee-shirt du brun pour caresser ses abdominaux.  
>-N'importe qui peut nous voir !<p>

L'autre s'accrocha fermement à la table, tentant de faire abstraction de tout le désir qui l'envahissait.

-Voir quoi ?

Le blond vérifia à son tour que personne ne leur prêtait attention avant de mordiller l'oreille de son « camarade ».

-Que je t'ai manqué ? Que ces cinq jours ont été vraiment très…

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe déjà bien éveillée.

-…dur ?

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, retenant tant bien que mal son gémissement.

Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour foutre son poing dans la gueule d'ange de ce petit con ?

-Monsieur Uzumaki, est ce que monsieur Uchiwa ne sait plus se servir d'un microscope ?

Le brun sursauta, priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué le petit jeu du doré qui s'éloigna doucement en souriant.

-Et bien, disons que la situation m'a semblé extrêmement tendue madame ! Lâcha-t-il en retournant de son côté de la paillasse.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire ignorant le reste des élèves, désormais tous tournés vers eux.

Cet enfoiré le rendait dingue, mais c'est sur ça qu'était basé leur petit jeu.

La provocation, le risque et le sexe.

Beaucoup de sexe.

**W**

Naruto rangeait ses affaires lentement, la fin des cours avait sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà et les élèves s'étaient tous rués dehors, mais lui avait pour habitude de prendre son temps.

Il sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'un corps imposant se pressa contre lui.

-Si tu ne vas pas plus vite, tu vas devoir laisser ton sac ici. Murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

Le blond sourit en se cambrant légèrement, pressant ses fesses contre l'érection de son binôme.

-Pas ce soir chéri, j'ai une horrible migraine ! Minauda-t-il en se moquant.

L'autre grogna en le saisissant par les hanches, le plaquant brusquement contre la paillasse.

-Si tu ne veux pas bouger, je te baiserais ici, devant la prof, jusqu'à ce que tes cris ne la fassent jouir à son tour.

Naruto gémit, ce connard arrogant était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, mais il le voulait au mieux de sa forme.

Il se tourna donc pour lui faire face et son sourire s'élargit en remarquant son regard de prédateur.

-Ma simple présence suffit à faire mouiller la miss, si elle me voit en train de prendre mon pied, son cœur n'y résistera pas ! Lâcha-t-il avec suffisance avant d'attraper son sac et de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

Le brun rit, les yeux rivés sur ce mouvement de hanches étrange mais incroyablement sexy qui caractérisait si bien la démarche de son « camarade ».

Pourtant son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit celui avec qui il avait prévu de s'amuser s'éloigner tranquillement, accroché au bras d'un membre de l'équipe de foot.

Ce petit con pensait réellement qu'il pouvait le chauffer pour finir par aller baiser avec le premier venu ?

Le footballeur glissa une main dans la poche arrière du jeans de l'Uzumaki et ce lui ci tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun pour lui offrir un clin d'œil moqueur.

Sasuke serra les poings en se dirigeant rapidement jusqu'au « couple », puis une fois à leur hauteur, il saisit fermement le poignet du doré pour le tirer rapidement à sa suite.

Surprit, le sportif resta un instant sans bouger avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

Il voulut protester mais le sourire ravi et « l'au revoir » de la main de Naruto l'en empêcha.

Ce dernier se laissa trainer par le brun, se demandant s'ils allaient se battre ou baiser, voir les deux en même temps.

Il ne restait presque plus personne dans les couloirs et les quelques élèves restant qui se dirigeaient rapidement vers la sortie étaient persuadés que le pauvre blond allait encore se faire démolir par le « bad boy » du lycée.

**W**

_**« Ce n'est pas le chemin de mon cœur, de ma tête, de mon cerveau, rien de tout ça. C'est juste ma façon de déchaîner mes sentiments enfouis à l'intérieur de moi. Cette étincelle de noir que je semble aimer »**_

Naruto se sentit presque balancé dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de hockey et avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement il se retrouva bloqué contre un casier, la bouche de Sasuke dévorant sans douceur la sienne.

C'était brutal et trahissait le degré de frustration du brun qui parcourait avidement le corps soumis et frêle de son partenaire.

Cinq jours c'était beaucoup trop long et bien qu'il ait couché avec sa copine et toutes celle avec lesquelles il avait pour habitude de la tromper, cinq jours c'était insupportable.

Il avait l'impression de s'être retenu pendant des mois, d'être une sorte de drogué qu'on avait tenté de sevrer de force et qui pouvait enfin retrouver sa came.

Sentant que le doré ne réagissait toujours pas, il grogna entre ses lèvres avant de se détacher quelques secondes.

-Cette pétasse de Karin est encore là, va te soulager avec elle, moi je n'ai pas le temps.

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais le brun l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le casier, sans se soucier de blesser ou non son visage.

-C'est toi que j'ai envie de baiser et crois moi rien ne va m'en empêcher.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras avant de venir saisir les siennes pour les plaquer contre les placards en acier.

Les bras ainsi tendus, le blond se cambra pour aller à la rencontre de l'érection de son partenaire, tandis que ce dernier le marquait d'une profonde morsure à la nuque.

Naruto semblait danser contre Sasuke, son fessier se frottant dans un lent et sensuel mouvement sur son sexe dur alors que les dents de celui-ci se faisaient toujours plus violentes.

-Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas d'humeur, je sais que tu ne dis jamais non à une queue.  
>-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'avais simplement pas envie de la tienne ? Souffla le doré d'un ton moqueur.<p>

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le brun tira d'un coup sec des deux côtés de l'encolure du tee-shirt de son partenaire, le déchirant sans aucune difficulté.

Puis il retira rapidement son propre sweat, collant son torse brulant au dos de ce dernier pour lui mordiller l'oreille, tandis que ses mains se perdaient sur ses reins et son ventre plat.

-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser écarter les cuisses pour cet abrutit de footballeur après m'avoir allumé en cours ? Siffla-t-il les dents serrées en pinçant sans douceur ses tétons.

L'autre gémit en rejetant la tête sur son épaule.

-Tu te dis que n'importe quelle bite fera l'affaire, que moi ou un autre c'est pareil ?

L'Uchiwa tira sur les cheveux de Naruto avant de se pencher légèrement pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et exigent.

-Je t'interdis de me mettre dans le même sac que tous ces branleurs que tu te fais lorsque tu t'ennuie ! Gronda-t-il contre sa bouche.

Le doré lui mordit la lèvre violemment, léchant, puis suçotant avec gourmandise la moindre trace de sang avant de le plaquer à son tour contre les casiers.

-Alors ne me compare pas aux pétasses de ton harem qui ne jure que par toi ! Lâcha-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, ses mains défaisant avec empressement la ceinture de son jeans. Si tu veux un traitement de faveur, il va falloir le mériter !

Le brun serrait les poings, agacé de voir que comme d'habitude l'autre ne se soumettait jamais totalement.

Il se laissa quand même déshabiller sans bouger et lorsque le blond s'agenouilla au sol, il sentit l'impatience le gagner tandis qu'une chaleur bien spécifique se rependait vers son bas ventre.

Naruto se léchait les lèvres en flattant doucement le sexe tendu, à peine sortit de son boxer, son regard joueur toujours ancré dans le sien.

Sasuke savait que la bouche de son partenaire était toujours prête, toujours chaude, gourmande et accueillante, le simple souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu lui offrir suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête et il était persuadé que ce petit con le savait.

Le blond était à genoux, mais c'était lui qui était soumis à son bon vouloir, lui qui finirait par quémander du répit, par supplier pour une libération.

_**« Nous pouvons avoir un peu de folie juste pour le fun, juste pour le fun. N'essaye même pas de te retenir, laisse toi aller. Attache moi et prends moi jusqu'à que tu jouisses, jusqu'à que je jouisse.  
>Tu me rends dingue et je suis prêt à exploser. »<strong>_

L'Uzumaki ne faisait qu'effleurer son érection du bout des doigts, d'un geste presque anodin, limite « involontaire » tandis que sa langue glissait lentement autour de son nombril.

Le membre dur frottant contre sa joue et son menton au passage, y laissant quelques traces de liquide séminal.

-Tu sais que n'importe qui pourrait entrer et te voir le pantalon baissé, prêt à te faire sucer par un mec ?!

Sasuke sourit.

-Je sais que ça t'excite, que l'idée qu'on puisse te trouver à genoux, ma queue bien dure dans la bouche te fait bander comme ce n'est pas permis !

Comme réponse, l'autre laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'à ses testicules avant de remonter le long de sa hampe pour atteindre le gland.

Il avait une petite bouche, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'utiliser et il adorait ça.

Le poids et la texture d'un sexe d'homme contre sa langue, la douleur et la tension lors de l'étirement de sa mâchoire, les réflexes vomitifs qu'il avait apprit à maitriser, le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur ses amants, toutes ces choses et bien d'autre encore expliquaient pourquoi il affectionnait autant les fellations.

-Mais bordel suce-moi ! Lâcha le brun en tirant sur quelques mèches de cheveux.

Sa voix était basse, rauque et impatiente, raisonnant directement sur l'érection du doré qui frémit avant de doucement faire glisser celle de son partenaire entre ses lèvres humides.

L'Uchiwa gémit, en appuyant un peu plus le dos contre les casiers.

Il était fébrile, bouillant même et bien que ce ne soit que le début il se sentait prêt à exploser.

-Je sens que je n'aurais pas à attendre trop longtemps pour ma récompense. Se moqua Naruto avant de faire jouer son piercing contre son gland.

Les mains du brun se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il avançait le bassin, le forçant à le reprendre entièrement en bouche assez brusquement.

Il se laissa faire, appréciant même le traitement, se décidant enfin à accélérer les choses.

Le blond aimait le sexe bestial, voir brutal, il aimait pousser à bout ses partenaires, les frustrer, les provoquer, les mettre en colère pour au final se soumettre.

Il adorait les hommes dominants, arrogants et un brin vulgaire.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de le suivre, qui étaient toujours prêt pour _**plus**_, et il devait avouer que le « mauvais garçon » du lycée remplissait tous les critères.

Sasuke suivait avec de plus en plus de difficulté le vas et viens des lèvres pulpeuses sur son érection, cherchant par tous les moyens à garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter le plus possible de la vue que lui offrait son « camarade de classe ».

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Il avait accumulé bien trop de frustration, cinq jours loin de cette bouche étaient semblables à des mois sans sexe !

Il grogna en sentant Naruto le prendre plus loin dans sa gorge, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, cognant contre les casiers.

Le blond avait entamé un rythme soutenu, ne lui laissant aucun répit, le transformant en une masse gémissante qui comme prévu suppliait qu'on la soulage.

Bordel comment ce mec pouvait être aussi doué avec sa bouche ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le suçait et pourtant il ne cessait de découvrir ses talents pour ça et pour le sexe en général.

Naruto délaissa un instant sa verge, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se plaindre, il sentit ses testicules se faire aspirer à leur tour tandis qu'une main ferme mais douce reprenait un vas et viens soutenu.

Le brun voulait jouir, il devait jouir !

Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cet incendie aux creux de ses reins, qu'au plaisir qui engloutissait peu à peu sa raison, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au jeune homme agenouillé entre ses jambes.

-Maintenant…Souffla le blond. Je veux ma récompense.

Il fit glisser sa bille dorée sur toute la longueur tendue, puis dans la fente sensible sans arrêter pour autant de branler son partenaire.

Sasuke manquait d'air, il respirait bruyamment et avec difficulté, la gorge nouée par des sanglots de plaisir.

-Naru… Lâcha-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Et l'autre répondit à son appel, il le plaqua contre les casiers pour l'empêcher de bouger et fit de nouveau participer sa bouche au traitement qu'il lui offrait.

Il creusa les joues, arrachant de profonds gémissements à son amant, entamant un rythme rapide et sans pitié.

Les mains de l'Uchiwa se crispèrent de nouveau dans les cheveux dorés qu'il tirait et enroulait autour de ses doigts fébriles.

Il sentit des picotements envahir son bas ventre et son corps se tendre alors qu'il se cambrait dans un cri puissant, jouissant enfin entre les lèvres de son partenaire.

_**« Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Déshabille-moi, mords-moi plus fort, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Tiens moi contre le mur, donne m'en jusqu'à que je supplie, donne m'en plus. Fais moi saigner, j'aime cette brutalité. J'aime quand c'est brutal. Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. »**_

Naruto se releva doucement, un air satisfait sur le visage tandis que le brun tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

-C'était plutôt rapide ! Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le manque d'expérience ? Rit le blond. Après tout tu n'es pas encore vraiment un homme !

Sasuke se crispa, il devait faire disparaitre ce sourire suffisant des lèvres de ce petit con !

Il se redressa vivement et l'Uzumaki qui s'était assis sur la vielle table bancale du coach frissonna en croisant son regard énervé.

Il détailla avec gourmandise ses abdominaux en bétons, ses pectoraux d'aciers, ses larges épaules, sa mâchoire contractée par la colère, ses lèvres rougies par leurs derniers échanges et ses yeux noircis par le désir.

Un gémissement d'envie lui échappa alors qu'il écartait les jambes, lui offrant une invitation plus qu'explicite.

Le brun avança jusqu'à lui, son jean ouvert tombant sur ses hanches et sa ceinture entre les mains.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois entre ses cuisses, mais alors qu'il tentait de le toucher, le blond se retrouva durement poussé vers l'arrière, allongé sans aucune douceur sur la table.

L'Uchiwa étouffa toute forme de plainte en s'emparant de ses lèvres, dévorant presque sa bouche dans un baiser passionné et exigeant.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent violemment, avidement jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les force à se séparer.

Naruto haletait, un filet de salive le long du menton, les ongles presque enfoncés dans le vieux bois du bureau pour tenter de ne pas perdre pied trop vite.

Au dessus de lui, Sasuke le dévorer du regard, tel un prédateur affamé et il gémit de nouveau.

Le brun respirait la virilité, l'arrogance et le sexe.

Exactement tout ce qu'il aimait !

Il le laissa donc attacher ses mains au dessus sa tête sans résister, malgré le cuir qui s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de ses poignets.

-Aurais-je vexé mon petit garçon ? Rit-il, conscient que _la réponse_ serait rapide.

L'autre grogna en s'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon.

-Tu vas me supplier d'utiliser ton corps.

La promesse enflamma un peu plus le doré qui s'humidifia les lèvres, jouant inconsciemment avec son piercing.

Son jeans fut brusquement arraché et son boxer suivit, il se retrouva donc totalement nu sous le regard avide du brun.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui lui faisait autant perdre la tête chez son partenaire.

Ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il soit un homme qui le déstabilisait, c'était tout le reste.

Quitte à coucher avec un mec, pourquoi ne pas être attiré par le genre viril et musclé ? Ou alors le style totalement androgyne et féminin ?

Naruto n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et objectivement il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouvait.

Ses partenaires étaient toutes des filles aux formes généreuses, aux hanches larges, aux poitrines lourdes et aux lèvres trop pulpeuses pour que ce soit naturel.

Le blond était beaucoup trop maigre, au point même d'être soupçonné d'anorexie et pourtant son corps et cette impression qu'il pouvait se briser à tout moment entre ses bras le rendaient complètement fou.

L'Uzumaki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il sentait le regard de son amant caresser chaque partie de son corps sans pour autant le toucher et il était déjà à deux doigts de supplier.

Il étouffa difficilement un soupire de frustration, arrachant par la même occasion un sourire carnassier au brun.

Celui-ci écarta sans douceur ses jambes, et il se retrouva les plantes des pieds posées sur la table, son intimité totalement exposée.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur. Sourit Sasuke en se penchant légèrement, son souffle chaud caressant son gland déjà bien humide.

Naruto joua de nouveau avec son piercing, et le brun se pencha pour se saisir de la bille dorée, suçotant la langue et le bijou qui l'ornait.

Leur baiser transpirait l'envie et la frustration.

_**«Tiens mes mains au dessus de ma tête et pousse mon visage dans le lit. Parce que je hurle bébé, rends-moi muet. Tu mets tes mains sur mon cou et ressens les pulsations. C'est comme une détente, rends moi prête à tirer. »**_

Les lèvres de l'Uchiwa glissèrent le long de la mâchoire de son amant, puis sa gorge qu'il marqua plusieurs fois, aspirant la chair tendre avant que ses dents ne s'y plantent plus violemment.

Malgré le cri du blond il continua à descendre jusqu'aux tétons durcis qu'il érafla avec la même brutalité, ignorant le corps qui se cambrait contre lui pour se soulager.

Le doré sentit le genou de son partenaire remonter entre ses jambes, le tissu rugueux du jeans frottant contre érection douloureuse.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser jouir si facilement. Murmura celui-ci à son oreille.

Sa voix grave et le ton joueur firent encore grimper d'un cran son excitation.

Sasuke sourit, satisfait de le voir si perdu avant d'amener ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées.

L'autre s'en saisit avec empressement pour les accueillir dans sa bouche affamée.

Sa langue s'enroula sensuellement autour de chacun d'entre eux, les enfonçant toujours plus loin, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec le sexe de son amant un peu plus tôt.

Ce dernier le dévorer du regard, luttant pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement.

Il ne savait peut être pas ce qu'il désirait autant chez le jeune homme, mais une chose était sûre, il le trouvait absolument orgasmique.

Se sentant faiblir, il récupéra rapidement ses doigts malgré le soupire de frustration de son partenaire.

Sa petite moue contrariée le fit sourire et il ne résista pas à l'envie de ravir de nouveau sa bouche, tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Naruto haleta sous les caresses aériennes, suppliant mentalement pour que l'autre le touche enfin.

-J'ai vraiment très envie de jouer avec ça… Lâcha le brun en frôlant son intimité.

Ce n'était presque rien, mais le blond couina avant de se mordre l'intérieur des joues.

Sasuke sourit, mais il en voulait bien plus.

Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête, lui faire regretter d'avoir joué avec lui, de s'être moqué et de l'avoir laissé cinq interminables jours loin de son corps.

Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches et le souleva sans aucune difficulté pour l'allonger sur le ventre.

Le doré gémit en sentant son sexe glisser contre la table mais son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de se soulager, le relevant rapidement pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes.

Il malaxa un instant ses fesses, plantant ensuite ses ongles dans la peau moite pour finir par écarter sans hésitation les deux globes de chair.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je vais finir par m'enfoncer dans ce petit trou impatient ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en redessinant les contours de l'antre.

L'Uzumaki gémit un « oui » étranglé qui le fit sourire.

-Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas de moi dont il avait envie… Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Enfoiré ! Haleta l'autre.

La large main de Sasuke claqua bruyamment sur ses fesses, le faisant tressaillir de surprise.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas alléger ta punition. Ronronna presque celui-ci en tirant sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent de nouveau avec la même passion dévorante et Naruto mordit celle de son partenaire lorsque son majeur s'enfonça en lui.

Le brun grogna en sentant son doigt glisser contre les parois qu'il savait accueillantes et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'en mettre en autre, se délectant des couinements de son amant.

Il fouilla toujours plus loin et avec application jusqu'à ce qu'un cri puissant du doré ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il enfonça alors directement deux autres doigts, malgré le gémissement de douleur de son partenaire qui se transforma en cri de plaisir lorsqu'il buta de nouveau contre sa prostate.

-Il n'en reste plus qu'un et il se sent vraiment seul. Souffla l'Uchiwa en léchant le petit creux entre ses omoplates.

Naruto se tendit légèrement, secouant la tête en haletant mais le brun n'en fit qu'à sa tête, laissant son pouce rejoindre le reste de ses doigts en lui mordant la nuque.

Le blond couina, le corps crispé, malmenant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier et son amant caressa enfin son érection.

Il soupira alors, se relâchant complètement, persuadé de pouvoir enfin jouir, mais déchanta rapidement en sentant un anneau enserrer son sexe.

-Qu'est ce

-Je t'ai prévenu que ça ne serait pas si facile. Murmura Sasuke en léchant la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger.

L'Uzumaki eut un soupire désespéré, tandis que son partenaire enfonçait ses doigts toujours plus loin en lui, écartant les parois avec de plus en plus d'empressement.

-Je me demande si ton footballeur ne serait pas plus adapté.

Le blond grogna mais il n'eut pas la force de répondre, le plaisir dépassait largement son envie d'avoir le dessus.

Sans compter qu'il semblait avoir poussé son amant bien assez loin…

Ce dernier arrêta d'ailleurs tout mouvement, puis il retira ses doigts le laissa totalement désemparé.

-Qu'en dis-tu, devais je l'appeler pour qu'il vienne te soulager ? Questionna-t-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Naruto soupira, appuyant son front contre la table.

-S'il…s'il te plait… Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Pardon ?

-C'est…c'est toi que je veux…

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-C'EST TOI QUE JE VEUX ! Hurla son amant à bout.

_**« Tu veux lutter avec moi bébé, voici un avant goût, un petit aperçu .Tu peux dominer le jeu car je suis dur. Je ne joue pas si souvent, quand je le fais, je suis un monstre. Donc tu ferais mieux de le croire, j'aime quand c'est brutal. »**_

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, satisfait d'entendre les mots qu'il désirait.

-Ton honnête mérite sans doute une récompense. Lâcha-t-il avec amusement en attrapant les hanches de son partenaire.

-Laisse-moi jouir. Murmura celui-ci d'une petite voix plaintive.

Le brun rit légèrement.

-Pas tout de suite ! Pas après cinq jour sans nouvelle ! Répondit-t-il avant de laisser glisser sa langue le long de son entrée, se délectant de son halètement impatient.

Naruto se tortilla, blessant un peu encore ses poignets qui frottaient depuis le début de la torture contre le cuir de la ceinture de son bourreau.

Sans aucune pudeur, Sasuke enfouit son visage entre ses fesses, léchant avec avidité le petit trou avec lequel il aimait tant jouer.

Rapidement l'appendice s'enfonça plus franchement et le doré oubliant toute retenue, hurla la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

Il sentait la langue avide le pénétrer toujours plus profondément, menaçant de faire exploser l'incendie qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il avait besoin de jouir.

C'était douloureux.

Son sexe ne demandait qu'à être soulagé mais le brun ne semblait pas prêt à le libérer.

Il pleurnichait presque, incapable de se retenir ne pensant qu'à son amant et au traitement aussi horrible que merveilleux qu'il lui faisait subir.

-Sas…

Il se tendit brusquement avant même d'avoir pu supplier puis se laissa retomber lourdement sur la table, à bout de souffle, son sexe toujours aussi dur.

_**« Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Déshabille-moi, goûte mords-moi plus fort, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Tiens moi contre le mur, donne m'en jusqu'à que je supplie, donne m'en plus. Fais moi saigner, j'aime cette brutalité. J'aime quand c'est brutal. Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. » **_

Sasuke l'observa d'un air satisfait, s'essuyant sensuellement les lèvres du bout du pouce.

Naruto était allongé, sur le côté, ses genoux légèrement repliés vers l'intérieur, ses mains liées au niveau de son cœur, son érection toujours enserrée par l'anneau.

Il respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant lourdement, ses cheveux trempés de sueur étaient collés sur son front et son corps était couvert de morsures, suçons et autres marque qu'il lui avait infligé.

Il sentit son sexe pulser violemment alors que son poing se serrer sur son jeans.

Il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps, il était temps de mettre fin à la punition.

-Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à dire ? Questionna-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le corps alangui.

Le doré étrangla un sanglot en tournant la tête vers lui, ses yeux mouillés se plantant dans son regard fiévreux.

-Peut-être voudrais-tu me supplier ? Ajouta-t-il en le relavant de nouveau à quatre pattes.

Le blond hocha la tête bien qu'il sache que l'autre ne s'en contenterait pas.

Sasuke fit doucement glisser son sexe entre ses fesses rondes lui arrachant de violents soupires de plaisir et d'espoir.

-Ne veux-tu pas me supplier de te prendre ? Continua-t-il en bougeant doucement les hanches, frottant son érection entre les deux globes de chair.

-Je t'en prie. Sanglota l'Uzumaki.

Son partenaire sourit, un air presque effrayant sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas très clair…

Il déplaça doucement son sexe, plaçant le bout de son gland contre son entrée, Naruto recula les hanches en gémissant mais il l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout et le brun savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps.

Si son amant ne craquait pas, ce serait lui qui abdiquerait.

Il sentait sa chaleur entourer la tête de son érection et tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'enfoncer complètement en lui.

-Sasuke… Souffla Naruto d'une voix qui le fit gémir. Je t'en prie, prend moi. Je t'en supplie.

Le brun grogna avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de hanche habile, s'enfonçant d'un coup jusqu'à la garde.

Ils gémirent tous les deux, soulagés de savoir que la délivrance n'était plus très loin.

Le doré tourna doucement la tête et en croisant ses yeux mouillés l'Uchiwa eut de nouveau un grondement presque animal.

Il attrapa brusquement ses cheveux, le forçant à rejeté la tête vers l'arrière avant de le prendre plus durement.

Le blond couina, appréciant le rythme soutenu que son amant entamait, le pilonnant sauvagement et sans retenu tandis que ce dernier se délectait de le sentir se resserrer toujours un peu plus autour de son sexe.

-Merde. Grogna-t-il. J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu pouvais être étroit.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur son érection qui entrait et sortait du corps son amant, poussant toujours plus, cherchant à le posséder entièrement.

Naruto haletait, gémissait, suppliait pour ça, allant lui-même à sa rencontre, balayant le peu de raison qui lui restait.

_**«Maintiens moi et fais moi hurler, allonge moi sur le sol. Excite-moi et prends-moi, fait moi supplier pour en avoir plus. Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Déshabille-moi, mords-moi plus fort, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Tiens moi contre le mur, donne m'en jusqu'à que je supplie, donne m'en plus. Fais moi saigner, j'aime cette brutalité. J'aime quand c'est brutal. Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. »**_

-Les autres… Les autres ne peuvent pas, n'est ce pas ? Questionna-t-il difficilement une main possessive sur la nuque de son partenaire.

Celui un peu perdu ne put que gémir un « hun » d'incompréhension et le brun gronda avant de préciser.

-Jouir en toi ! Cria-t-il presque en colère. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Naruto acquiesça, hochant vivement la tête pour confirmer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Satisfait, Sasuke se retira totalement pour le retourner rapidement, lui laissant à peine le temps de se sentir frustré et vide.

-Je veux te voir. Expliqua-t-il en l'allongeant sur le dos, soulevant ses jambes jusqu'à ses épaules.

Le doré se contenta de sangloter avant d'hurler en le sentant s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui, atteignant directement sa prostate.

Jamais encore le brun ne l'avait pris aussi brutalement, même leur première fois n'avait pas été aussi violente et il espérait que ce dernier avait encore bien d'autres surprises du genre pour lui.

Rapidement Naruto ne put que crier en continue, incapable de se retenir face au plaisir qui affluait en lui.

Il avait depuis longtemps oublié qu'ils étaient au lycée, que les vestiaires n'étaient pas fermés et qu'ils pouvaient donc se faire surprendre à n'importe quel moment.

Il ne pensait qu'au sexe dur qui le ravageait avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de passion.

Et lorsqu'il sentit son amant lui retirer l'anneau qui l'empêchait de jouir il ne put retenir ses larmes de plaisir, incapable de contrôler son propre corps.

_**« Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Déshabille-moi, mords-moi plus fort, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. Tiens moi contre le mur, donne m'en jusqu'à que je supplie, donne m'en plus. Fais moi saigner, j'aime cette brutalité. J'aime quand c'est brutal. Pousse jusqu'à mon corps, enfonce tes dents dans ma chair. » **_

Sasuke se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, le forçant à écarter très largement les cuisses dans une position qui mettait parfaitement en avant toute la souplesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le baiser était chaotique, leurs dents s'entrechoquant au rythme des coups de hanches dévastateurs du brun.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en sentant son anneau s'élargir encore et rapidement il sentit que le majeur de son amant s'enfonçait en lui.

-Merde Sas' tu es déjà bien assez…

Sa phrase se finit dans un puissant gémissement tandis que le brun ajoutait un second doigt en lui, caressant ses parois pendant que son sexe continuait de le pilonner sauvagement.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires suffirent pour que le traitement le fasse violemment jouir, arrachant des grognements à son partenaire lorsqu'il le sentit se resserrer autour de lui.

Ce dernier se pressa plus fermement contre lui, enivré par cette impression de fragilité qui émanait de son corps.

Il adorait le sentiment de domination totale que lui procurait son amant, la sensation que lui seul avait le pouvoir de le faire mourir de plaisir ou de le détruire.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de Naruto qui se cambra légèrement, l'invitant inconsciemment à pousser toujours plus loin en lui.

-Moi… j'ai le… droit…. Gronda-t-il avant de mordre sans retenue l'épaule de son amant.

Le blond couina et rapidement il sentit Sasuke jouir en lui dans un grognement satisfait.

Le brun s'était laissé retomber vers l'avant, mais conscient qu'il risquait d'écraser son amant, il se releva en soulevant ce dernier, le forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Épuisé, le blond obéit docilement, répondant avec plaisir au baiser langoureux qu'il lui offrait.

L'Uchiwa s'installa sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires, Naruto assis sur lui, ses mains toujours liés autour de son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, se remettant doucement de leur orgasme dévastateur et alors que le brun s'imaginait déjà partir pour un second round, son amant brisa le baiser pour se relever doucement.

Un peu surpris il le regarda s'éloigner, totalement nu, son sperme coulant le long de ses cuisses, éveillant un peu plus son envie.

Malgré ses mains liés, le doré réussit à sortir un cutter de son sac et Sasuke ne fut ni étonné de voir qu'il en avait un sur lui ni même de le voir le manier sans difficulté, le manche coincé dans sa bouche.

Est-ce qu'il était normal qu'une telle vision l'allume ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, ne sourcillant même pas en voyant sa ceinture bousillée tomber au sol mais finit par grimacer en voyant le blond enfiler son jeans à même la peau et ses chaussures.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ça me parait clair, je me barre ! Répondit l'autre en attrapant sa sacoche.

-On pourrait au moins prendre une douche ! Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça, tu vas puer le sperme !

-Et bien ça veut dire que le petit garçon a été compétent ! Rit Naruto avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs torse nu, son jeans à peine fermé.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes bouche-bé.

Cet enfoiré venait encore de se barrer en le laissant seul avec sa frustration !

Il tapa dans le casier derrière lui avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Il était temps de penser à la prochaine punition.

* * *

><p>Musique : "Flesh" by Simon Curtis<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que c'est étrange d'encore commencer par du sexe pour finir par me lancer dans de la guimauve mais on ne se refait pas! ^^<strong>


	2. The gift

**Note 1 : Bon vu que ma charmante Nao m'a menacé de façon horrible je mets directement la suite sans savoir si vous la voulez, au moins c'est fait ! On peut plus me promettre des horreurs ! **

**Note 2 : Alors il ne se passe pas grand chose mais en même temps les choses vont vite! Comme toujours avec moi tout est paradoxal!**

**Note 3 : A la base j'avais prévu un OS tout simple mais au final je me retrouve encore avec une histoire super étrange et des personnages bien bizarres! Je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire un truc "normal"! C'est comme ça, faut que je l'accepte! Désolée pour ceux qui me lisent! Quant à la longueur ça sera plus en 4 ou 5 parties je pense, sous forme d'OS si je peux dire. Ils doivent évidement être lus les uns après les autres mais malgré ça dans ma tête je les vois plus comme des OS indépendants que comme une mini-fiction. Puis dans le fond ça importe peu!**

**Note 4 : Naru est super chelou hein? Quoique Sasu dans son genre il n'est pas ma non plus... Mais je les aime beaucoup comme ça moi **

**Note 5 : Comme pour "Flesh" cette partie a pour titre le nom d'une chanson qui est présente dans l'OS et qui pour moi correspond à ce qui s'y passe. Ça sera le cas normalement pour tous ceux à venir. Oui il y a beaucoup de musique mais c'est une histoire qui sonne de façon très musicale dans mon esprit donc...**

**Note 6 : Comme toujours c'était mieux dans ma tête, j'ai juste l'impression de vous offrir une suite de scènes super étranges, pas intéressantes et mal écrites! Pourquoi je ne peux jamais me sentir un minimum confiante après avoir écris un truc ? Bref c'était la plainte de l'auteur dont tout le monde se fout !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gift<strong>

_**«Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Que faire ? En cet instant, qu'ai-je envie de faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Que faire ? J'ai perdu ma route, je vis dans le doute. Le ciel est trop haut, je ne peux m'y envoler. Mais pour quelle raison ai-je l'impression que mon cœur s'embrase ? » **_

Sasuke avait les yeux fixés sur la chaise vide de Naruto.

Il s'en rendait à peine compte, mais à chaque cours, son regard glissait irrémédiablement vers les places où normalement le blond s'installait.

Depuis neuf jours.

Neuf interminables, _insupportables_ jours.

Son poing se crispa sous la table.

Il avait cru que les disparitions soudaines du doré étaient révolues.

Plus d'un moins était passé depuis la « punition » dans les vestiaires et il n'avait plus raté un seul cours.

En dehors des dimanches, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'ils ne « jouent », souvent même plusieurs fois et voilà que ce petit con disparaissait à nouveau !

Il détestait se sentir aussi frustré, agacé et préoccupé.

Il détestait le fait de ne pouvoir rester indifférent et plus encore il détestait l'Uzumaki de mettre un tel bordel dans sa vie.

_**« Chaque jour, chaque nuit, constamment, je cherche quelque chose encore et encore. N'importe comment, n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Je suis le seul à m'inquiéter. Dans ce monde perturbé, je cherche ma voie... »**_

Rien n'avait jamais d'emprise ou d'importance alors pourquoi avait-il offert autant ?

Peut être que ça n'était _que_ du sexe, seulement les moments passé avec Naruto n'avaient rien à voir avec ses autres « infidélités »

Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle et pourtant il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il avait commencé ce jeu avec le blond.

Jusque là il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'y penser mais dès le départ, dès la première fois où il avait plaqué le doré contre un mur il avait oublié les barrières qu'il plaçait depuis toujours entre lui et les autres.

Il n'avait pas eu envie d'y penser, d'arrêter ni même de ralentir.

Il avait même offert un peu plus de lui à chaque étreinte et surtout contrairement à ses habitudes il avait voulut _marquer_, _s'approprier_, _posséder_ sans aucune limite.

Dans ces moments là qui n'était censé être que du sexe, il se sentait plus libre et vivant.

Le vide qui ne le quittait pas depuis l'enfance et que les années avaient creusé en lui disparaissait totalement et au-delà du plaisir en lui-même il avait finit par devenir _dépendant_ de cette sensation.

Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile et compliqué de revenir à la « réalité » et de supporter le manque avec lequel il avait pourtant toujours vécu.

Il était à chaque fois un peu plus fébrile et impatient de retrouver le corps de son « amant » et toujours plus frustré de devoir le quitter.

C'était sa « punition » dans les vestiaires qui l'avait doucement amené sur la voie de la réflexion et ces neuf interminables jours qui l'avaient poussé à se poser des questions.

Et voilà où il en était.

En colère mais surtout _fragile_ et peu perdu.

_**« L'instant le plus sinistre est l'aube. Les gens sont ils destinés à être perdus tout au long de leur vie ? »**_

L'envie de crier et celle de pleurer étaient présente sans qu'aucune ne prenne réellement le dessus.

Il avait la sensation qu'une vielle blessure refaisait surface, qu'une plaie non soignée s'infectait et gangrenait son être.

Le vide avec lequel il avait apprit à vivre devenait plus douloureux, parfois même insoutenable et ses angoisses l'empêchaient de plus en plus fréquemment de trouver le sommeil ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu de repos.

Naruto n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui offrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

Pas le droit de lui offrir **plus** que du sexe.

Ces derniers jours, il avait tenté de se laisser aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, de se livrer un peu en s'offrant à d'autres bras.

Mais ça n'avait pas marché, il avait comme toujours tout gardé pour lui, refusant de partager, refusant de créer le moindre lien.

Et ça l'avait agacé de devoir reconnaitre encore une fois que bien que ce ne soit qu'un jeu, le blond était _à part_.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes spéciales dans sa vie et il n'avait pas prévu de changer ça.

Il **refusait** de changer ça.

Surtout pour un étranger.

_**« Chaque jour, chaque nuit, constamment, je cherche quelque chose encore et encore. N'importe comment, n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Je suis le seul à m'inquiéter »**_

Aucun des deux ne voulait d'un quelconque lien avec l'autre, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était formé malgré eux.

Seulement il n'en était pas sûr et surtout il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce « quelque chose »

Est-ce que ça allait disparaitre comme c'était arrivé une fois qu'ils seraient lassés de leur jeu ?

Il retira son tee-shirt qu'il jeta négligemment dans un des casiers des vestiaires, ces mêmes vestiaires qui lui renvoyaient des souvenirs impossible à refouler avant d'appuyer un instant son front contre le métal frais.

Plus qu'une heure de sport et il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

-Uzumaki tu es sûr ? S'exclama ce qu'il considérait comme un abrutit

-Sûr et certain, je l'ai entendu en trainant devant la salle des profs. Répondit le meilleur ami du dit abrutit. Il a voulu se foutre en l'air !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Ajouta une troisième voix horripilante. D'après Ino il a déjà essayé plus d'une dizaine de fois, un vrai record !

-Tout pour se faire remarquer ce mec…

-Enfin ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il risquait de manquer à quelqu'un.

Leurs rires furent rapidement interrompus par une porte de casier qui claqua brutalement.

Ils sursautèrent avant de tomber sur le regard noir du brun qui leur fit accélérer le pas vers la sortie.

L'Uchiwa se laissa retomber doucement sur le banc derrière lui.

Il y a un mois, Naruto était ici, sur ses genoux, sur ce même banc et ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

Aujourd'hui il était seul, la tête pleine de questions, un tiraillement désagréable au niveau de la poitrine et une horrible question à l'esprit.

Est-ce que le blond avait vraiment essayé de se suicider ?

_**« Chaque jour, chaque nuit, constamment, croire en quelque chose. N'importe comment, n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Moi seul ressens cette souffrance. Dans ce monde perturbé, je cherche ma voie... »**_

**W**

Sasuke enfonça les mains dans ses poches en soupirant de frustration, ignorant les frissons que le vent glacé lui arracha.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Voulait-il se persuader que les autres avaient tord ?

Se rassurer ?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tentait en vain de pénétrer dans l'hôpital.

A chaque fois, il ne réussissait qu'à faire quelques pas avant de retourner exactement à son point de départ, un lampadaire cassé du parking arrière de l'établissement.

Seulement il était tout aussi incapable de faire demi-tour.

Il _devait_ être ici, il devait _voir_ Naruto.

Il avait des questions à lui poser, ou peut être plutôt des réponses à lui fournir.

Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se décider sur ce plan là.

Était-il ici car il avait quelque chose à comprendre ou pour partager ce qu'il avait enfin compris ?

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cette sensation désagréable ne disparaitrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu le blond.

Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile, il lui suffisait d'entrer, de demander sa chambre et…

-Et quoi ? Souffla-t-il les dents serrées. Espérer qu'on me réponde qu'il n'a jamais été admis ou qu'il soit bel et bien…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un soupire d'agacement.

Au final aucune des propositions n'était satisfaisante.

Il voulait le voir tout de suite, immédiatement même, mais pas ici.

Pas dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Seulement s'il n'était pas ici, combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre pour le revoir ?

Combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter ce tiraillement désagréable ?

-La prochaine fois je te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule !

Son téléphone vibra une fois de plus contre sa cuisse et il le sortit en grognant, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie.

Ils avaient prévus d'aller au cinéma avec des « amis » seulement le programme ne l'emballait absolument pas.

D'abord il n'avait pas d'amis.

Du moins pas dans son lycée, ils n'étaient pour lui que des camarades de classe qui avaient tendance à s'imposer et il ne trainait quasiment jamais avec eux en dehors de l'établissement.

Ensuite, contrairement à la plupart des jeunes hommes de son âge, il allait au cinéma pour voir un film et non pour avoir l'occasion de peloter sa copine dans le noir.

Il trouvait d'ailleurs cette habitude ridicule !

Payer pour se rouler quelques pelles et s'offrir quelques caresses hésitantes et le tout sans la moindre intimité ?

Très peu pour lui !

Seulement ça n'empêchait pas Sakura de se montrer outrageusement entreprenante à chaque fois.

Et ses pensés le menèrent une nouvelle fois à un constat étrange.

Il avait couché avec un autre homme dans à peu près tous les coins et recoins de son lycée alors qu'il supportait à peine d'embrasser sa copine en publique.

Que donnerait un cinéma avec le blond ?

La question le fit grimacer, tandis qu'il éteignait assez violemment son portable.

-Naruto ! Naruto attend !

Il sursauta avant de relever vivement la tête pour tomber sur celui qui était la cause de sa présence ici, courant presque hors de l'hôpital.

L'espace d'un instant, un blanc total s'empara de son esprit, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que l'homme qui accompagnait l'Uzumaki ou plutôt courait derrière lui n'était autre que leur professeur de philosophie, Kakashi Hatake.

_**« C'est le malaise du moment, l'épidémie qui s'étend. La fête est finie on descend, les pensées qui glacent la raison. Paupières baissées, visage gris, surgissent les fantômes de notre lit. On ouvre le loquet de la grille, du taudis qu'on appelle maison. »  
><strong>_

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement, visiblement agacé.

-Écoute je te remercie d'être venu mais tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant ! Lança-t-il en reprenant sa route.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul alors que

-Alors que quoi ? L'interrompit l'autre. Que je peux m'ouvrir les veines, me pendre ou m'enfiler l'armoire à pharmacie ?

Il eut un léger ricanement avant de reprendre.

-Tu penses que c'est un « appel au secours » ? Que j'en suis à ma cinquième ou sixième fois parce que je me rate volontairement ?

-Je n'ai jamais

-Je – n'ai – pas –envie – de – mourir ! Lança l'adolescent en détachant chaque syllabe. Il m'arrive juste trop souvent d'être fatigué de vivre !

Il fit quelques pas vers son professeur, toujours aussi énervé.

-Si j'avais envie d'appeler à l'aide alors je crierais, je hurlerais même s'il le faut ! Tu comprends ?

Il tira sur la veste noire de l'adulte.

-Ce n'est pas un putain d'appel au secours parce que pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai au moins une personne à qui en adresser un !

Kakashi leva les mais en signe de reddition avant de les déposer doucement sur les épaules de son élève.

-Rentrons, on s'arrêtera manger un truc en route.

-Je vais prendre le métro. Répondit Naruto.

-Pour aller où ? Tu m'as dis que ce n'était plus possible avec ton colocataire, tu ne comptes pas baiser le premier venu juste pour trouver un toit ?

L'adolescent tenta de s'éloigner.

-Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi, de plus ça ne te regarde pas.

-Naru… Souffla le professeur en attrapant son poignet. Mon appartement près du lycée est libre, pourquoi ne pas t'y installer ?

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dis que je n'étais pas une putain à entretenir ! Gronda le plus jeune. On a baisé une ou deux fois ensemble et maintenant c'est finit alors rentre plutôt prendre soin de ta femme et de tes gosses !

Kakashi le plaqua brutalement contre une voiture.

-Je t'ai dis que je divorçais, alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me dire non ?

-Ce qui se passe ou non dans ton couple ne me regarde pas ! Souffla le doré d'une voix froide en le regardant droit des les yeux. Maintenant lâche moi ou je vais finir par m'énerver.

Quelques secondes qui parurent figer la scène dans le temps s'écoulèrent avant que l'adulte ne finisse par sourire puis s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Met au moins ça pour ne pas tomber malade. Répondit-il simplement en posant sa veste sur les épaules de son élève. Et appel moi une fois que tu seras installé quelques part.

L'adolescent ne bougea pas et ne desserra pas les dents, mais le sourire du professeur s'élargit tout de même.

Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis il s'éloigna rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il regardait l'adulte s'éloigner avec une sorte de dégout étrange.

Comment pouvait-on s'accrocher à quelqu'un de manière aussi pathétique et désespéré ?

Comment un homme marié, un père de famille en arrivait à se trainer ainsi aux pieds d'un gosse ?

Les rapports de « couples » l'écœuraient, la notion d'amour le faisait rire et ce genre de spectacles pitoyables le confortait dans ses idées.

_**« Protège-moi de ce que je veux. Protège-moi de ce que je veux. Protège-moi, protège-moi, protège-moi. »**_

-Le spectacle t'a plu ? Lança le blond une fois l'adulte dans sa voiture.

Le brun tressaillit.

Il n'était certes pas caché, mais il pensait que l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Mal à l'aise il ne répondit rien mais se rapprocha tout de même de lui

Il avait laissé la veste du professeur tomber au sol et en voyant la peau nue de son cou et de ses épaules il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner

Comment pouvait-il sortir avec un simple pull trop large par un tel froid ?

Ce n'était pas comme si sa carrure lui permettait d'affronter le mois d'octobre sans se protéger un minimum…

Était-il réellement capable de prendre soin de lui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionna le doré en le sortant une nouvelle fois de ses pensés.

Le ton était neutre et Sasuke se rendant compte que c'était dans le fond leur premier contact non sexuel sentit une légère angoisse l'envahir.

Le silence se prolongea et Naruto finit par soupirer puis se tourner légèrement vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas à être ici, alors ne te prend pas la tête. Lui lança-t-il. A moins que tu ne sois là uniquement pour confirmer la rumeur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit le brun, outré.

-Écoutes, je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui pensent que le sexe amène forcement à une forme d'intimité. Continua l'autre. On a baisé et on baisera peut être encore ou peut être pas, dans tous les cas tu n'as aucun devoir envers moi, tu ne me dois rien !

Il lui tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner doucement.

_« Aucun devoir et donc aucun droit »_

La phrase traversa rapidement l'esprit du brun avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche assez brusquement.

-Pourquoi ?! Cria-t-il presque avant de baisser d'un ton. Pourquoi on n'utilise plus de préservatif ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis que ça avait une quelconque importance.

-Je veux dire… Pourquoi ça en a pour moi ?

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, il baissa légèrement la tête avant de rapidement faire demi-tour.

-Tu as une clope ? Questionna-t-il à quelques pas du brun.

Ce dernier encore surpris par leur soudaine proximité mit quelques secondes à réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait avant de finalement sortir son paquet.

Son regard accrocha immédiatement aux longs doigts fins qui se saisirent de la cigarette puis aux lèvres gercées par le froid entre lesquelles elle glissa avec délicatesse.

Machinalement il tendit son briquet ouvert et le blond se pencha légèrement vers la flamme.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient été aussi proches, jamais encore il n'avait passé autant de temps ensemble, échangé autant de mots sans que cela n'inclue du sexe.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fixés vers le ciel alors qu'il laissait doucement échapper la fumé sous forme de petits cercles.

L'Uchiwa observa alors plus en détails son visage trop pâle, les poches violettes sous ses yeux et les marques que la fatigue avait creusé.

Avaient-elles toujours été là ou était ce dû à son séjour à l'hôpital ?

Ses yeux glissèrent vers son cou, ses épaules, puis le reste de son corps perdu sous son pull trop large, presque difforme.

Est- ce qu'il avait encore perdu du poids ?

Et si cette histoire d'anorexie n'était pas non plus une rumeur ?

_**« Sommes-nous les jouets du destin ? Souviens-toi des moments divins. Planants, éclatés au matin et maintenant nous sommes tout seul. Perdus les rêves de s'aimer, le temps où on avait rien fait. Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer et maintenant nous sommes tout seul. »**_

Il releva la tête pour tomber directement dans le regard bleu, insondable du jeune homme qu'il venait de détailler.

-C'est un fantasme. Souffla celui-ci.

-Hun ?

-Tous les mecs rêves d'éjaculer sur et à l'intérieur de leur partenaire ! Expliqua le blond. Avec tes pétasses tu as peur que l'une d'elles tombe enceinte alors qu'avec moi…

Il eut un léger geste de la main avant de reculer de quelques pas.

-Félicitation, tu as des fantasmes, comme tous les grands garçons ! Sourit-il.

Il s'éloigna encore, les yeux toujours fixés sur le brun.

-Retourne à ta vie maintenant !

Il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos mais Sasuke retrouva de nouveau l'usage de la parole.

-Et toi ? Questionna-t-il. Pourquoi je suis le seul que tu laisses faire ?

Naruto retira rapidement la cigarette de sa bouche pour la faire glisser dans celle du brun.

-Je ne peux pas me souvenir de toutes les conneries que je raconte aux mecs avec qui je baise.

L'Uchiwa eut l'impression de le voir s'envoler, le temps que la phrase ne prenne un sens et l'autre s'éloignait déjà.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne disparaisse complètement.

Il devait juste le voir…

Alors pourquoi maintenant que c'était chose faite, le tiraillement n'en était que plus vif ?

_**« Protège-moi de ce que je veux, protège-moi de mes désirs. Protège-moi, protège-moi. Protège-moi. »**_

**W**

_**« On dort, les uns contre les autres. On vit, les uns avec les autres. On se caresse, on se cajole, on se comprend, on se console. Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde. »  
><strong>_

Naruto était recroquevillé sur un siège dégarni du vieux wagon dans lequel il avait grimpé, les yeux perdus vers l'extérieur de la vitre contre laquelle sa tête était appuyée.

Il tentait difficilement d'ignorer les morsures du froid et la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres.

Il repensait à Sasuke, partagé entre l'envie de sourire et celle de pleurer.

Il n'avait pas été étonné de le voir.

Certes il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il vienne, mais sa présence n'avait pas été une surprise.

Il savait que malgré cette ridicule réputation de « mauvais garçon » qu'on lui avait attribuée à tord, le brun était « quelqu'un de bien ».

Le genre de personne qui se prendrait assez la tête pour venir voir un étranger sans intérêt dont personne ne se préoccupe.

Le genre d'idiot à venir le voir lui.

Il devait tout de même avouer que se retrouver face à lui l'avait en quelque sorte troublé voire gêné.

C'était sans doute stupide vu les rapports qu'ils entretenaient mais il faut croire qu'apparemment ils avaient tous les deux d'autres formes de pudeur auxquelles ils tenaient.

Pourquoi était-il _le seul_ ?

Il souffla plusieurs fois dans ses mains glacées avant de les frotter énergiquement entre elles, ignorant le regard de la mère de famille installée non lui de lui.

Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ?

Même s'il prenait la peine de lui expliquer, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas.

Naruto avait toujours eu des raisons, motivations et obsessions étranges aux yeux des autres.

Il avait toujours été _à part_.

Mais ça ne le gênait pas, les choses étaient ainsi et il ne cherchait en rien à les changer.

Il remonta un peu plus ses genoux vers sa poitrine, tirant au maximum son pull vers le bas pour se couvrir le plus possible.

Il avait remarqué Sasuke vers la fin de l'année dernière, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans des classes différentes.

Au début il ne s'était pas détaché plus qu'un autre, certes il était très beau, mais ce n'était pas un critère à ses yeux.

Lui, il observait les gens, il observait le monde avec attention et curiosité.

Il scrutait cet univers étrange où même les choses les plus indésirables semblaient au final avoir une place alors que lui n'avait toujours pas trouvé la sienne.

Il aimait voir évoluer les individus dans des scènes qui aux yeux des autres étaient d'un banal affligeant et comme tout le monde il avait ses préférences.

Certaines personnes avaient plus son attention que d'autre, mais ce n'était pas une question de physique, de look ni même de présence ou de charisme.

Tout était dans le regard, dans **son** regard.

Naruto aimait penser que tout dépendait des yeux qui se posaient sur vous et les gens qui le fascinaient étaient ceux qui lui offraient des parties d'eux qu'il était le seul à voir.

Plus l'image de quelqu'un s'éloignait de celle qui se dessinait sous ses pupilles plus cette personne l'intéressait.

Et c'est comme ça que sa fascination pour Sasuke avait commencé.

Le brun était censé être le mauvais garçon du lycée mais lui n'avait jamais compris comment une telle chose avait pu arriver.

Certes il se défendait contre toute attaque et ceux qui l'avaient cherché l'avait regretté mais il n'avait rien du voyou, ni même de l'élément perturbateur.

L'Uchiwa était _un fantôme_.

Les gens parlaient de lui, le connaissaient au moins de vu et tous répétaient que c'était un bad boy, un don juan qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge.

Ce que Naruto avait remarqué, c'était le reste, _tout le reste_.

_**« On danse, les uns contre les autres. On court, les uns après les autres. On se déteste, on se déchire, on se détruit, on se désire. Mais au bout du compte on se rend compte qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde. »**_

Le brun évoluait en permanence de façon à laisser le moins de trace possible de sa présence.

Il était courtisé par toutes les équipes sportives du lycée mais n'en avait rejoins aucune, il ne faisait partie d'aucun club, ne participait jamais aux soirées ou aux activés extrascolaires.

Il ne prenait jamais la parole en cours sauf obligation et répondait toujours de manière brève et concise, il ne laissait jamais un seul mot dans les albums de fin d'année malgré les nombreuses demandes, s'absentait toujours lors des photos de classes, disparaissait lors du déjeuner et ne passait jamais une minute de trop dans le lycée, rentrant directement chez lui dès la fin des cours.

Il n'avait aucun ami malgré les années passées dans le même établissement, répondait à peine aux gens qui lui adressaient la parole, ne divulguait aucun information personnelle sur lui et même sa démarche donnait le sentiment qu'il _flottait_ parmi les autres et non qu'il évoluait à leurs côtés.

Il avait une petite amie et était officiellement infidèle, pourtant il semblait être contre toute forme de contact physique trop appuyé et même dans les rares baisers qu'il accordait on sentait une forme de retenue, _une urgence à se détacher de l'autre_.

Il ne donnait rien, **jamais**.

Il ne voulait rien offrir de lui, rien qui ne puisse pas disparaitre au bout de quelques secondes.

Son entêtement à ne se mêler à aucun élève avait poussé certain à vouloir le « remettre à sa place » et c'est _la réponse_ qu'il leur avait offert qui avait forgé sa réputation de mauvais garçon.

Pourtant même lors de ses rares confrontations il ne se battait pas, se contentant d'éviter les coups et de mettre ses agresseurs au sol.

Même si c'était un coup, l'idée de laisser une marque sur quelqu'un semblait le répugner plus que tout.

Aux yeux de Naruto, le comportement du brun était devenu inconscient, à force de chercher à effacer le plus possible sa présence, tout était devenu automatique.

Il savait que son raisonnement ferait rire n'importe qui et qu'on le traiterait une fois de plus de fou s'il en faisait part à quelqu'un mais encore une fois, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il voyait les choses différemment des autres, il s'attachait à des détails que le reste du monde ne remarquait même pas et il en arrivait à des conclusions que tous jugeaient ridicules.

Mais qu'importe, il ne cherchait en rien leur approbation ou leur soutien.

Ils voyaient tous un bad boy briseur de cœur et tant mieux si ça leur convenait.

Pour lui, Sasuke Uchiwa était un fantôme.

Et c'est ce qui l'avait attiré, ce qui l'avait fasciné.

Cet écart énorme entre ce que les autres voyaient et ce que le brun offrait à son regard particulier.

Il n'avait jamais eu envie de lui parler, jamais eu envie d'en apprendre plus que ce qu'il savait déjà mais peu à peu alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la même classe une étrange obsession avait pris vie en lui.

Être _marqué _par le brun.

Garder une trace de lui, une preuve de son existence même si elle ne devait durer que quelques minutes à peine.

Et cette idée folle n'avait fait que s'épanouir au fil des regards, nourrissant ses étranges fantasmes.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela finirait par se produire un jour.

Et encore moins que ça arriverait par le biais du sexe.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, alors que des lèvres impatientes s'emparaient violemment des siennes il n'avait pas prit le temps d'y penser, il s'était contenté d'accepter le combat et de s'y jeter entièrement.

Il était certes surpris que le brun puisse avoir envie de lui, mais il n'avait aucune raison de refuser ses assauts.

Sasuke remplissait tous ses critères, dont le plus important de tous : il _haïssait_, _répugnait_, **fuyait** toute forme de sentiment et de lien.

Alors il s'était battu avec hargne avant de se soumettre avec délice.

_**« On dort, les uns contre les autres. On vit, les uns avec les autres. On se caresse, on se cajole, on se comprend, on se console. Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde. »**_

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui, en voulant prendre une douche qu'il avait découvert toutes les marques sur son corps.

Totalement nu devant le miroir il avait détaillé les morsures, griffures et autres bleus présents sur sa peau.

Il les avait touché, caressé, presque avec fascination alors qu'une satisfaction étrange se propageait en lui.

Sasuke avait laissé des traces de lui, des traces profondes et spontanées qui mettraient des jours à disparaitre.

Le constat lui avait procuré une exaltation presque inconnue jusque là et il avait passé de longues heures à revivre le corps à corps passionné qu'ils avaient partagé.

L'idée que _son_ fantôme puisse se montrer aussi vivant l'avait rendu euphorique et plus fasciné encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Deux jours après ils avaient de nouveau couché ensemble puis rapidement leur jeu s'était instauré, se basant sur la provocation et le sexe pur.

Plus les jours passaient et plus leurs échanges gagnaient en intensité au point que Naruto avait finit par ressentir une étrange angoisse.

Est-ce que Sasuke allait aussi se dévoiler aux autres ?

Est-ce que cette partie de lui dont il était le seul à profiter allait lui être enlevé ?

Le brun ne lui semblait pas « changé » en public et paraissait se comporter comme avant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser un regard plus inquiet sur lui, traquant la moindre trace de lien entre _son_ fantôme et quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Seulement il n'était plus le seul à observer.

L'Uchiwa aussi laissait glisser son regard de plus en plus souvent vers lui et craignant de lui dévoiler son étrange habitude il avait dû refreiner ses pulsions et faire avec ses nouvelles craintes.

Ils n'étaient ni amis ni ennemis, juste deux personnes qui couchent ensemble.

Et Naruto ne voulait rien de plus, il n'avait _besoin_ de rien de plus.

Seulement il avait mentit en disant au brun que le sexe n'amenait aucun forme d'intimité, aucun lien.

Sasuke était _à part_, ce qu'il lui offrait n'était pas comparable aux moments qu'il passait avec ses autres « amants ».

Il aimait son attitude possessive voir exclusive.

Au-delà même du sexe qui était toujours plus qu'explosif, le brun lui donnait la sensation d'être désiré.

Il lui donnait le sentiment que ce qu'il était comptait.

Contrairement à ses autres partenaires qui lui donnaient l'impression que n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, il lui offrait la sensation magique que ça ne pouvait être **que **lui.

Qu'il ne voulait de _personne_ d'autre.

Et bien que ce soit illusoire, bien que ça ne dure que le temps d'un ou deux orgasmes c'était plus que ce qu'on ne lui avait jamais offert.

Pour lui dont personne n'avait jamais voulu, dont personne ne voudrait jamais c'était un sentiment qui n'avait pas de prix.

Et c'était aussi jouissif que terrifiant.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça, il n'avait jamais souhaité découvrir une telle chose, une sensation si grisante et entêtante.

Parce que plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à attendre les moments où il retrouverait les étreintes passionnées du brun et plus il se retenait difficilement de supplier pour plus une fois ces dernières terminées.

Maintenant qu'il avait gouté au sentiment de compter, qu'il s'était senti spécial, désiré, alors supporter ce qui avait pourtant toujours été son quotidien devenait insoutenable.

Qu'allait-il devenir une fois leur jeu terminé ?

C'est ce qu'il s'était demandé après leur première fois sans préservatif.

Sasuke lui avait crié qu'il voulait jouir en lui en raffermissant sa prise possessive sur ses hanches et son mélange de détermination et de légère angoisse l'avait enflammé.

Il semblait presque réclamer un dû et malgré cela il y avait quelque chose de semblable à une supplique dans son regard.

Naruto savait que les larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper ce jour là n'étaient pas seulement le résultat de son orgasme comme il savait qu'il ne supporterait sans doute pas de voir un jour le brun sortir de nouveau un préservatif.

Il soupira en tirant sur les manches de son pull.

Il était vraiment cinglé !

Aucun doute qu'il pourrait faire le bonheur de pas mal de psychiatres avec ses réflexions et obsessions étranges…

Il affronta le regard de la mère de famille, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne baisse puis tourne la tête, avant de reporter son attention vers l'extérieur où la nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

Est-ce que les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec Sasuke marquaient la fin de leur jeu ?

Est-ce que plus jamais il ne se sentirait spécial ?

_**« Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde. Toujours tout seul au monde. »**_

**W**

_**« Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France, je sors doucement de mes rêves, je rentre dans la danse comme toujours. Il est huit heures du soir, j'ai dormi tout le jour. Je me suis encore couché trop tard, je me suis rendu sourd. Encore, encore une soirée où la jeunesse France encore, elle va bien s'amuser puisqu'ici rien n'a de sens. Alors on va danser, faire semblant d'être heureux, pour aller gentiment se coucher mais demain rien ira mieux. »  
><strong>_

Sasuke regarda un instant l'étendue sans fin de terrain où trônait une immense usine désinfectée, envahie par des centaines de fêtards surexcités, ivres et défoncés.

Il ignora comme toujours le regard insistant de sa petite amie et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous ébahis de voir qu'il avait accepté de « sortir » avec eux.

Sakura semblait sur un nuage, bien qu'il n'ait presque décroché aucun mot et qu'il soit resté en marge du groupe toute la soirée.

Il avait décidé de se changer les idées et de s'amuser un peu afin d'oublier le tiraillement dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Ça n'avait pas marché, et dans le fond il savait bien que c'était parce que le but réel de cette « sortie » était tout autre.

Il avait vu le papier plié en deux dans la poche arrière du jeans de Naruto et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait là ce soir.

Il savait que parmi les amis de Sakura il y avait cet insupportable Lee qui ne ratait jamais aucune fête clandestine et que bien évidement celui-ci recevrait à un moment où un autre les instructions pour se rendre à celle d'aujourd'hui.

Voilà pourquoi il les avait rejoins, voilà pourquoi il avait écumé les boites de nuit en tentant vainement de s'amuser en charmante compagnie et voilà pourquoi à la surprise de tous lorsque Lee avait reçu par messages les coordonnés de l'usine et suggéré la soirée il avait hoché positivement la tête et conduit le groupe jusqu'à ce coin perdu.

_**«Puisque on est jeune et con, puisque ils sont vieux et fous. Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts et ce monde s'en fout. Puisqu'on est que des pions, contents d'être à genoux. Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous gagnerons à devenir fous. » **_

Il n'était même pas sûr que Naruto soit là, mais il savait que depuis qu'il l'avait laissé devant l'hôpital il y a trois jours, il ne cessait de rejouer la scène en boucle avec le sentiment qu'une information essentielle lui avait échappé.

Qu'il avait raté quelque chose de très important et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'y remédier alors il le serait trop tard.

Trop tard pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Il avançait dans un flou total depuis presque quinze jours et se retrouvait à faire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui semblaient plus forte que son habituelle impassibilité.

Il n'aimait pas toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient, il détestait ce qu'il ressentait et avait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte pris en otage dans son propre corps, forcé de supporter des sentiments et sensations dont il ne voulait pas.

Pour mettre fin à tout ça, il devait s'obliger à écouter et suivre encore un peu cette voix qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici.

Pour mettre fin à tout ça, il devait trouver l'Uzumaki.

Il devait continuer d'avancer dans cette foule compacte, de pousser, séparer ces corps pressés les uns contre les autres, supporter les lumières agressive, la chaleur étouffante et le bruit assourdissant.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans cette masse désespérée sans se soucier du reste du groupe venu avec lui qu'il avait abandonné à l'entrée.

Cela paraissait impossible de retrouver quelqu'un parmi ces vagues de monde et pourtant il était persuadé que si Naruto était ici il _le trouverait_.

C'était une certitude ridicule, mais il était convaincu.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il continuerait de chercher jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur cette silhouette particulière qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

_**« Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France, mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves, je connais trop la danse. Comme toujours, il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour. Je sais qu'on est quelques milliards à chercher l'amour. »**_

Naruto dansait depuis des heures, il était épuisé, se sentait prêt à s'écrouler et pourtant il dansait encore.

Les yeux fermés pour ne surtout pas voir la foule, pour ne pas découvrir toutes les souffrances et les vices que les gens autour de lui cachaient, pour ne s'attarder sur personne en particulier.

Il voulait juste faire le vide, tout oublier et si possible ne plus rien ressentir.

Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, pourtant il se sentait déjà fatigué et même pour lui c'était un record.

Alors il était venu ici, espérant ainsi pouvoir échapper à ses démons, sa solitude et surtout à lui-même.

Il avait souvent entendu dire qu' _« on est son pire ennemi »._

Il n'avait pas d'avis particulier sur la question mais savait en revanche que personne ne pouvait être ami avec lui et ça incluait sa propre personne.

Ami, parent, amant, amoureux…

Pour lui ce n'étaient que des mots, des mots sur lesquels il ne pouvait associer aucune image.

Parfois il avait même la sensation d'être étranger à son propre corps.

Les gens passaient leur temps à essayer de faire le moins de fautes possible et d'effacer toutes traces de celles commises alors comment pouvait-il espérer trouver sa place lui qui n'était qu'une horrible erreur ?

Oui, il trouvait la vie vraiment fatigante…

_**« Encore, encore une soirée où la jeunesse France encore, elle va bien s'amuser dans cet état d'urgence. Alors elle va danser faire semblant d'exister. Qui sait ? Si on ferme les yeux on vivra vieux. »**_

Sasuke avait fini par le trouver.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait pressé par la foule contre un bar improvisé ses yeux s'étaient finalement posé sur lui.

Il était tout en haut d'un espèce d'échafaudage en métal qui donnait l'impression d'être prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment, dansant les yeux fermés, ignorant le monde tout autour de lui et à ses pieds.

Le brun poussa à son tour les gens à ses côtés, jouant des coudes jusqu'à pouvoir se caler contre le comptoir.

De là, il avait une vue parfaite.

Il observa alors plus en détails Naruto, son jeans tombant sur ses hanches saillantes, son débardeur noir qui tenait à peine, ses cheveux mi longs plaqués contre son visage et son cou.

Son air malade, cette impression de désespoir qu'il dégageait et son corps qui bien qu'en mouvement donnait plus le sentiment d'une poupée désarticulée que d'une personne pleine de vie.

Pour la première fois il se sentit vraiment _angoissé_ par l'image que l'autre renvoyait.

Et même s'il n'y avait que trois personnes qui comptaient pour lui, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il était _inquiet_ pour lui.

Une légère colère le secoua alors.

Cet idiot venait à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, pourquoi venait-il s'intoxiquer ici ?

Il donnait le sentiment de ne pas avoir mangé ni dormi depuis des mois et pourtant il dansait comme si sa vie en dépendait, collé à des espèces de sangsues aux mains baladeuses.

Et pourquoi diable avait-il grimpé là haut, dansant au dessus du vide alors que ses jambes semblaient prêtes à lâcher à tout moment ?

-Je vais définitivement lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule… Souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

_**«Puisque on est jeune et con, puisque ils sont vieux et fous. Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts et ce monde s'en fout. Puisqu'on est que des pions, contents d'être à genoux. Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous gagnerons à devenir fous. » **_

-J'ai dis non ! Lança Naruto en se détachant de l'emprise de son colocataire du moment. Je n'ai pas envie, tu es sourd ou quoi ?

-Naru, fais pas chier, je sais que tu as toujours envie !

Le doré grogna à cette réplique plus qu'agaçante.

Non il n'avait pas « toujours envie » et non il ne couchait pas avec « tout ce qui se présentait » !

Il avait même des critères plutôt précis voir _obsessionnels_.

-J'ai dis non ! Répliqua-t-il en repoussant la main qui s'attaquait à sa ceinture. Et de toute manière, sans préservatif tu n'as aucune chance de me baiser !

Le roux le poussa plus durement contre une poutre.

-Ça suffit maintenant, j'en ai marre de te voir me repousser ! Gronda-t-il. Tu penses pouvoir m'allumer toute la soirée pour finalement me laisser en plan ?

Il se colla plus franchement à lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Puisque tu ne sembles pas très coopératif, je vais simplement me passer de ton avis.

Il paraissait satisfait mais assez vite son expression se figea lorsqu'il sentit la lame d'un cutter appuyer contre son sexe.

-Je pense au contraire que tu devrais vraiment en tenir compte, il parait que je suis d'excellent conseil. Souffla le doré, une main posée fermement sur sa nuque et l'autre entaillant doucement le tissu de son pantalon. Par exemple là, je pense que tu devrais te barrer tout de suite et sans regarder en arrière au risque de pousser ma lame à approfondir sa découverte de ta queue.

-C'est bon ! S'exclama le roux en levant les bras en l'air ! C'est bon bordel, je me casse !

Naruto éloigna son « arme » la gardant contre lui prêt à s'en servir et l'autre s'éloigna rapidement, furieux.

-Putain, les autres disaient vrai ! Cracha-t-il. Tu es vraiment un malade !

Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à nouveau vers la foule.

Il regarda son cutter et son sac jeté à ses pieds avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Où-est ce qu'il allait dormir maintenant ?

-Plutôt crever que laisser ce mec me toucher…Murmura-t-il en ravalant difficilement ses sanglots.

Ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau vers la lame dans sa main, elle semblait briller malgré le peu de lumière présente dans ce coin de l'entrepôt.

Dommage, il était incapable de s'ouvrir les veines.

Trop de sang, trop de souvenirs…

Pourtant il était fatigué, _vraiment_ fatigué.

Et il n'avait nul part où aller, aucun bras où se reposer.

Des bruits de pas rapides le firent sursauter et il leva machinalement le cutter, craignant que le roux ne soit de retour.

Puis il se figea en découvrant Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

Naruto était encore sous le choc, n'étant même pas sûr que le brun soit réellement là, dans un tel lieu et surtout si près de lui.

Ce dernier était incapable de se détacher du regard mouillé du blond et de l'expression qu'il abordait.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait exprimer un tel sentiment et peu à peu il sentit que sa présence prenait un sens et qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé lors de leur face à face sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Il avait été stupide de penser que Naruto était réellement quelqu'un qui refuserait qu'on l'aide, stupide de penser qu'il voulait vraiment qu'on le laisse tranquille et plus stupide encore de se dire que ça ne le concernait pas.

_« Ce n'est pas un putain d'appel au secours parce que pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai au moins une personne à qui en adresser un ! »_

Oui, il aurait vraiment regretté de ne pas comprendre ça à temps.

Il bougea enfin, se penchant vers le doré pour le soulever d'un geste vif et le caler sur son épaule comme un simple sac, ignorant ses protestations ou les coups qu'il donnait dans son dos.

_**« Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France, mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves, je connais trop la danse. Comme toujours, il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour. Je sais qu'on est quelques milliards à chercher l'amour. »**_

**W**

_**« Je suis venu pour te dire toute la vérité. Et à la réflexion tu as toujours eu la preuve de ça.»  
><strong>_

Sasuke ne relâcha le blond qu'une fois à l'extérieur, près de sa voiture et personne n'avait paru s'inquiéter de voir un jeune homme s'enfuir avec un autre hurlant sur son épaule.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? S'exclama le doré en tentant de remettre son débardeur correctement, appuyé contre la carrosserie gris métallisé.

-Enfile ça ! Se contenta de lancer l'autre en lui tendant son blouson.

-Rép…

-Ferme là et enfile cette putain de veste ! L'interrompit plus fermement le brun en appuyant le vêtement contre son torse.

Le ton n'était pas loin de celui qu'il avait pu utiliser lors de leurs ébats et Naruto qui se sentit un instant troublé, finit par obéir.

Il remonta totalement la fermeture éclaire, enfouissant la moitié de son visage sous le vêtement dans un soupire de bien être.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'un peu de chaleur était plus que bienvenue.

Sasuke le regardait faire, une expression difficile à déchiffrer sur le visage.

Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir prêté sa veste à un enfant et il ne savait pas s'il devait être attendri ou inquiet.

-Les deux sans doute… Souffla-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention du blond sur lui.

Ce dernier parut gêné, hésitant quelques secondes à parler.

-Et bien…merci pour le blouson. Finit-il par murmurer en évitant son regard. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Le brun roula des yeux en le retenant par le poignet.

-Monte dans la voiture.

-Je peux rentrer à pieds !

-Au milieu de nulle part ? Et pour aller où ?

-Écoute tu n'as pas à

-Monte dans la voiture. Répéta l'Uchiwa en ouvrant la portière. On va chez moi !

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux et l'autre soupira en le tirant par la manche de sa veste vers le siège passager.

-Non, je ne te propose pas un lit en échange de sexe !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes au juste ? Questionna le blond une fois assis.

-Une occasion de demander de l'aide. Répondit simplement le brun avant de refermer la porte.

_**«Mes bras grandiront, ma poitrine se développe. De tous les garçons que tu peux avoir. Pourquoi cela doit être moi ? Toi … Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi. Toi ... Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi » **_

L'Uzumaki le regarda faire le tour de la voiture, s'installer au volant, démarrer puis mettre le chauffage sans un mot, encore sous le choque de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Écoute c'est n'importe quoi, je ferais mieux de

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

Il ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré, tandis que le brun se penchait vers lui en souriant.

-Tu oublie que je suis un gamin arrogant et dominateur.

Le doré sourit à son tour.

-Et toi que je ne me soumets pas si facilement.

Sasuke se rapprocha encore un peu.

-Oui, mais tu finis toujours par t'abandonner avec plaisir entre mes mains non ? Souffla-t-il en attachant la ceinture de son passager avant de retourner à sa place.

Malgré le ton légèrement moqueur de la réponse, le blond parut y réfléchir avec sérieux.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai encore jamais eu à le regretter… Finit-il par murmurer tandis la voiture quittait doucement le « parking » de l'usine.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes en silence chacun perdu dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Sympa la voiture ! Lança Naruto. Cadeau de tes parents ?

Il caressa distraitement le cuir de son siège.

-C'est drôle, je pensais plutôt que tu vivais seule pour cause de conflits avec eux !

La voiture pila brusquement et il se figea quelques secondes.

-J'ai été indélicat c'est ça ?

Il gardait les yeux baissés vers la moquette à ses pieds, triturant machinalement la fermeture éclaire du blouson dans lequel il nageait.

Les rares conversations qu'il avait avec les autres finissaient toujours avortées de la même manière.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux il se montrait trop direct, grossier ou en apparence insensible et les gens se détournaient rapidement de lui.

Il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec le reste du monde.

Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de provoquer, énerver ou éloigner les autres, il était totalement perdu.

-Je suis désolé, je fais toujours ça et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres en cherchant le moyen d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu se montrer indiscret ou blessant.

-Naruto…

Il sentit un long frisson le traverser, Sasuke l'avait rarement appelé par son prénom, et jamais avec une voix pareille.

Il tourna timidement la tête et remarqua enfin que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais en voyant son expression, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré.

Il aurait préféré se faire engueuler et jeter hors de la voiture plutôt que de devoir faire face à un tel regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Continua le brun sur le même ton. Jusqu'où tes yeux se perdent lorsque tu me regardes ?

_**« La sagesse me dit de refuser. Brisé une fois, c'est toujours la même chose**_._** Mes bras grandiront, ma poitrine se développe. De tous les garçons que tu peux avoir. Pourquoi cela doit être moi ? Toi … Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi. Toi ... Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi »**_

Aucune larme ne coulait mais le doré avait le sentiment de le voir pleurer et il sentit un sanglot lui enserrer la gorge.

-Au final je crois que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide… Souffla-t-il dans un sourire douloureux avant de redémarrer aussi brusquement qu'il s'était arrêté.

Naruto voulait parler, mais il craignait de dire une autre bêtise et tous ses mots mourraient sur ses lèvres.

-Je vis effectivement seul ! Lâcha Sasuke.

Le blond hocha machinalement la tête et le conducteur soupira.

-Tu n'as rien dis de mal ! Je ne suis pas blessé ou en colère, je suis juste surpris et un peu troublé je suppose... Ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas non plus doué pour m'exprimer et il est vrai que je n'ai pas l'apparence d'une oreille attentive mais…

Il marqua une légère pause.

-N'hésite pas ! Parle-moi !

_**« Toi … Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi. Toi ... Je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi »**_

**W**

_**« Serre-moi maintenant j'ai besoin d'être soulagé. Comme je n'ai jamais rien voulu, je suppose que je vais laisser tomber et trouver une raison à laquelle je m'accrocherais. J'ai tellement honte de la défaite et je n'ai plus de raison de croire en moi. Je ne vais plus rien essayer d'obtenir. »**_

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Sasuke au blond qui ne semblait pas pouvoir franchir le pas de la porte de l'appartement.

L'autre releva la tête vers lui, hésitant.

-Si je te le dis tu vas… Laisse tomber !

Le brun soupira avant de se rapprocher de lui.

-Dis-moi.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans un mot avant que Naruto ne prenne la parole.

-J'ai l'impression qu'une fois entré…

-Que tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière ? Compléta son hôte face à son silence. Que ce sera différent ?

Le doré se contentait de hocher la tête, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, remarquant à peine qu'il était à quelques pas seulement de lui.

-C'est le cas ! Souffla Sasuke avant de le soulever de nouveau sur son épaule et de claquer la porte de l'appartement.

Naruto poussa un petit cri fort peu viril, recommençant à donner des coups dans le dos de son « kidnappeur » qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers son salon.

Une fois de nouveau sur ses deux pieds il ouvrit directement la bouche, prêt à signifier au brun sa façon de penser.

-Il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude de

Il se tut pourtant immédiatement en posant le regard autour de lui.

-Oh…Ce n'est pas toi qui la choisi cet appartement.

L'Uchiwa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le blond se mordit les lèvres, maudissant une nouvelle fois son incapacité à se taire.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas avoir peur de me parler ! S'exclama le brun. Arrête de penser que tu ne fais que dire des bêtises !

Son invité hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de retrouver une attitude moins angoissée.

-Il est clair que si tu l'avais choisi, tu l'habiterais !

-Mais j'habite ici !

-Non, tu n'es même pas installé ! Répondit l'Uzumaki. Tu dois avoir ta propre pièce, comme ta chambre, un salon ou un truc du genre. Continua-t-il en faisant quelques pas, le regard avide du moindre détail.

Il eut un léger sourire, inconscient du trouble de son hôte.

-Par contre je dois avouer qu'il fait super bon chez toi. Souffla-t-il en s'étirant avant de retirer le blouson qui commençait à peser lourd.

-J'ai allumé le chauffage sur la route, alors remercie ma bienveillance au lieu de balancer ma veste !

-Dans la voiture ? Ouah je ne te pensais pas du genre à gérer ton appartement par application !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai installé… Marmonnant Sasuke en visualisant le sourire rayonnant de l'imbécile qui avait « connecté » son domicile. Et c'est la première fois que j'allume le chauffage ici !

-Oh…Et tu…tu…pour…

-Pour l'idiot qui se ballade en débardeur en plein hiver !

_**« J'ai tellement peur du cadeau que tu me donnes. Je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai tellement honte du mensonge que je vis. Juste du mauvais côté de tout cela. »**_

Naruto était trop surpris pour relever « l'insulte » et Sasuke crut halluciner en voyant ses joues rosirent.

Le doré enfonça les mains dans ses poches en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Et sinon… Qu'est ce que je… Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Et bien vu qu'il est cinq heures du matin passé je pense qu'il serait temps de dormir non ?

-Non je veux dire…

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Le blond releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Alors ?

-Tu n'es jamais entré chez quelqu'un sans que ce ne soit pour du sexe ?

-Non ! Répondit assez sèchement l'invité. Jamais.

Le brun souffla avant de se diriger vers la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon.

-Suis-moi. Souffla-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ce que tu as.

-Un petit lait chaud pour se détendre ?

-Si tu as une bonne dose de chocolat je prends, sinon je me contenterais d'un verre d'eau.

Sasuke sourit en fouillant dans ses placards.

-Alors monsieur est accro au cacao ?

-C'est surtout que le lait seul me dégoute.

-Je m'en souviendrais… Lâcha le brun machinalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hun ?

Naruto s'installa sur un tabouret au comptoir, triturant nerveusement sa bague en forme de tête de mort.

-Ça n'a pas de sens ! Soupira-t-il. On n'est pas amis, on n'est même pas

-Soyons colocataires ! L'interrompit l'Uchiwa en déposant une tasse en face de lui.

-Pardon ?!

-Avant d'être amis, soyons colocataires.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! Lâcha le brun en s'installant à son tour. Tu as besoin d'un logement et j'ai de la place, n'est ce pas suffisant ?

-Pas pour nous, non. Répondit calmement le doré. Je suis sûr que les personnes qui ont déjà mis les pieds ici se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ! Et j'exagère sans doute alors…

_**« Je ne peux pas me faire face quand je me réveille et me regarde dans un miroir. J'ai tellement honte de cette chose. Je suppose que je vais abandonner, jusqu'à ce que j'aie quelque chose de plus à dire pour moi. J'ai si peur de la défaite et je n'ai plus de raison de croire en moi. Je ne vais plus essayer les défis. »**_

Sasuke sucra doucement son thé en souriant légèrement.

-Le bureau. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Son invité releva la tête vers lui d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine intervention.

-Ma pièce spéciale, celle que « j'habite », c'est le bureau.

-Oh…Je serais curieux de voir ça.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas surpris. Répondit simplement le brun. Il sera sans doute comme tu l'imagines.

Naruto pencha un peu la tête dans une drôle de moue, pas sûr de vraiment saisir les propos de son hôte.

Ce dernier poursuivit.

-Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui ont le droit de venir ici, jusqu'à cette nuit il n'y en avait que trois.

-Tu…tu me proposes vraiment de

-De vivre ici.

Le blond se sentait totalement perdu.

Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation, personne ne lui avait jamais tendu la main sans arrière pensé et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il avait peur de demander de l'aide, peur de croire à nouveau en quelqu'un.

Peur de croire en Sasuke.

Parce que le brun était déjà bien assez _à part_ et plus il se rapprocherait de lui plus il le deviendrait.

Mais au-delà de ça, il était bouleversé.

Bouleversé que quelqu'un le voit enfin, que quelqu'un l'invite dans sa vie là où tous les autres le repoussaient.

Bouleversé par Sasuke.

Parce que l'idée que le fantôme qui fuyait toute forme de lien veuille en créer avec lui l'indésirable le retournait complètement.

_**« J'ai tellement peur du cadeau que tu me donnes. Je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai tellement honte du mensonge que je vis. Juste du mauvais côté de tout cela. »**_

Il savait qu'en entrant dans cet appartement les choses changeraient, mais il ne savait pas encore s'il aimerait ce changement.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Finit-il par souffler. Pourquoi te prendre la tête pour moi ? Parce qu'on a baisé ensemble quelques fois ?

-Alors déjà je crois qu'on a plus que dépassé le « quelques fois ».

Il sourit d'un air coquin et Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

-Écoute, je ne te considère pas comme un étranger que je baise lorsque je m'ennuie et je sais que c'est pareil de ton côté.

Le blond voulut répondre mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Peut être que le sexe n'amène pas forcement à l'intimité mais dans notre cas il a amené à quelque chose, quelque chose qui explique ma proposition et qui pourrait se transformer en amitié.

Le doré sentit sa prise sur sa tasse faiblir et il faillit presque la lâcher sur le comptoir.

-Tu voudrais vraiment être ami avec moi ?

-Je t'accorde que je ne suis pas le type le plus jovial du monde mais je vais finir par me sentir vexé là ! On ne m'a jamais autant rejeté !

-C'est ce qu'on a toujours fais pour moi…

-Naru, je ne te demande rien en échange, même pas ton amitié. Reprit le brun. Je pense vraiment que l'on peut s'entendre et au pire si tu ne me supportes plus, tu seras libre de partir.

-Mais ça ne m'arrange pas moi ! S'exclama l'invité. Tu étais quand même un super coup pour un gamin !

L'Uchiwa haussa les sourcils.

-Si on est colocataire on ne baisera plus ! La routine tue le sexe, tout le monde le sait ! L'éclaira-t-il. Si j'avais su j'en aurais profité une dernière fois.

Le brun se leva brusquement et le tira vers lui par-dessus la table, par les cheveux pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bien que surpris le blond participa avec enthousiasme au baiser et ils se laissèrent comme à leur habitude emportés par leur fougue.

-Est-ce que ça calme un peu tes craintes ? Souffla Sasuke contre la bouche de son partenaire.

-Vaguement… Répondit Naruto avec son habituel sourire provocateur.

-Tu es toujours aussi doué pour m'agacer à ce que je vois...

Ils se séparèrent doucement, chacun se rasseyant à sa place, tentant de mettre de côté le désir qui les avait envahis.

-Je n'ai jamais vécu avec personne en dehors de mon meilleur ami chez qui j'ai squatté pas mal de temps. Explique le brun en se levant. Je sais que je ne suis pas très facile à suivre mais tu as l'air de vraiment bien me cerner donc j'espère que tu te sentiras comme chez toi.

-Dans un lieu où toi-même tu n'es pas vraiment installé ?

Le brun resta un instant interdit et Naruto sourit en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je pense que tu le regretteras. Souffla-t-il. Mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas et surtout…

Il posa doucement son front contre son torse.

-Je te remercie d'avoir été un gamin arrogant et dominateur.

Sasuke hésita un instant avant de laisser glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Quand tu veux.

_**« Enlace-moi maintenant, j'ai besoin de me sentir complet. Comme si je comptais pour celui dont j'ai besoin. J'ai tellement peur du cadeau que tu me donnes.»**_

* * *

><p>Musique : Musique: "Lost my way" by Kamenashi Kazuya  "Protège-moi" by Placebo / "Les uns contre es autres" Starmania / "Jeune et cons" by Damien Saez / "Can't take my eyes of you" by Cary Brothers / "The gift" by Seether


End file.
